A Half Blood's Home
by katietabby156
Summary: This story takes place before "The Lost Hero" and is another adventure with the cast from the book. I loved the series as well as the movie, so I figured I'd keep the story going while I wait for the next book in the new series. Enjoy!


**A Half Blood's Home**

I made some changes to this chapter (made the fight scene longer, etcetera and added a bit of the next chapter. Thanks for the review Booklover484, I'll separate the conversations next chapter. I considered doing it before, but wasn't sure if the same rules applied as Fanfiction isn't quite what I'm used to.

I glared at my elevated leg. My ankle was swollen and bruised, no doubt sprained. Annabeth handed me an ambrosia square and I bit it angrily. I barely tasted the usual buttered popcorn as I swallowed it. "Clarisse is gonna pay for that. How did she manage to get that boulder to fall down from Zeus' stupid pile of rocks?" Thunder boomed overhead but I ignored it. "Good thing I saw it tip, or I'd be a Percy pancake right now."

Grover bleated anxiously. "Don't do anything dumb, Percy. Everyone knows Clarisse is a bit much. Don't let her get the best of you." I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up too quickly, stomping my foot on the floor. I gritted my teeth and walked out of the infirmary. "Percy! Where in Hades do you think you're going?" Annabeth called. I kept walking, barely noticing the rain that was coming down in sheets. Lighting flashed around me as I made my way to the Ares cabin. Grover trotted over to me. He looked up at the sky nervously. "That can't be good." He gulped. Annabeth stood inside the doorway of the infirmary, glaring fiercely. Her stormy grey eyes matched the clouds above. "Perseus Allen Jackson, get your butt back here!" Seeing me continue, she rolled her eyes and followed me. She glanced up and her eyebrows furrowed. "Grover, why is it raining?" I stopped short, finally realizing the importance of the weather. They both bumped into me. "We have to get Chiron", I said, switching directions and jogging back towards the Big House.

I stumbled onto the porch and threw open the screen door. I limped inside, the pain in my ankle coming back suddenly. "Chiron! Where are you?" I yelled. A door down the hall opened and the sound of classical music floated out. Chiron rolled out in his wheelchair. "Yes, my dear boy? What is so urgent?" His eyes widened as he looked out the door behind me. "I see." I turned around. Grover and Annabeth were right behind me. Grover had begun to chew on an antique lamp, which happened to still be plugged in. Annabeth yanked the plug from the socket and took it from Grover, who whimpered. "Go to all the cabins and alert everyone that we will be having an emergency meeting in the Dining Pavilion."

Mr. D stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "What is all this noise? Peter Johnson, you should be asleep. It's past lights out!" I rolled my eyes. "This is a bit more important than that." I said, trying to be polite. "I'll decide what's important, Mr. Josephson." Mr. D said haughtily. Chiron made shooing motions. "Hurry, children! Mr. D, I'll explain."

I glanced gratefully at Chiron and got out of there. I got 3 cabins up, compared to Grover's 6 and Annabeth's 8. I was seriously pissed at Clarisse. Because of a stupid game of capture the flag, getting everyone ready took an extra five minutes. I popped into Hermes' cabin. "Everyone up! Emergency meeting right now in the dining pavilion. Don't get changed, put on your shoes and go." The kids looked around blearily, until some of the older ones comprehended what I said and started to get ready and help their younger half siblings. I looked outside and saw all the cabins shuffling out. I was on my way to the pavilion before I realized the Hypnos cabin was dark. They would be the only ones to sleep through this. I grabbed a few people near me and we headed to the cabin. I opened the door and was greeted with snores. "Everyone get up, this is an emergency!" I yelled. We started to shake them to wake them up, but realized it was pointless when they fell right back asleep. I did a quick headcount. "Okay, there's 7 of us and 7 of them. Everyone pick someone up and we'll get going." All the kids here did was sleep, so they were fairly lean and there was no one over the age of 14, so they weren't too tall. I picked up the oldest one, Cole. He turned his head and huffed into my face. I scrunched up my nose. Morning breath much?

With a bit of effort everyone picked up a camper and we trudged towards the pavilion. "Percy!" I heard Annabeth call. I looked up to see her pushing past campers to reach me. "Chiron wants all of the cabin leaders. Give him", she searched the crowd, "to John." She grabbed John's shoulder and turned him around. "Take him and put him somewhere, please." I said hurriedly, dumping Cole into his arms and following Annabeth.

We were seated around the head table, with Chiron standing at one end. He had ditched the wheelchair just in case he needed to be able to move quickly. "I do not know what is going on." The table shared a shocked glance at the blatant confession. "I fear that our protection here has been weakened, through some unknown force. We must assume we are unsafe here. Mr. D has gone to check on Peleus and the Fleece and should be back shortly. He is going to decide where we will go until things are sorted out." Just then, Mr. D appeared in all his neon jumpsuit glory. "Hello everybody! Isn't this just peachy! Camp Half Blood may not exist for much longer, and I will never have to see any of you again!" He laughed giddily, not seeming to notice the dry stares we were giving him. He sobered a little after a few minutes. "Very well then, I have decided to relocate Camp Half Blood to Thrinakie." Chiron looked thoughtful. "What about Helios and his daughters? Would they object to us staying there?" He asked. Mr. D waved a hand dismissively. "I have some history with Lampetia, and she would be more than willing to do me a favor." Chiron merely nodded. He didn't look completely satisfied with it, but at the same time wasn't going to do anything about it. Annabeth looked confused. She raised her hand and Chiron acknowledged her. "How big is the island? Aren't the cows and sheep going to take up a lot of room?" "We'll sort all of that out when we get there, dear. Now get your cabins together so I can announce the change."

Since I'm the only member of my cabin (except for when Tyson visits) I helped Annabeth find her campers and get them at their table. A few of the more level headed campers from each cabin had found their way to their tables, so everyone was ready pretty quickly. Chiron cleared his throat and all of the frightened murmurs stopped. "Mr. D and I have deemed Camp Half Blood to be unsafe for the time being. We are relocating to Thrinakie. Please gather only your necessary belongings, and we will set off." The room was silent. Everyone, even Hermes' cabin was stone faced. To be honest, it scared me. Annabeth was the first to move. She stood up and said loudly, "Cabin counselors, bring your cabins to collect their belongings. Meet back here in ten minutes." She turned and walked out of the pavilion, leading her cabin behind her. I almost smiled. It was so like her. I trudged back to my cabin to grab the few things I needed. Riptide, check. Shield, check. Golden drachmas, check. I stuffed as many extra clothes as I could into my backpack. It was muggy out, but I put on a sweatshirt because it would take up too much room in my bag. I fingered my necklace nervously. What would the bead for this year be? Would there be one? I looked at the picture frame next to my bed. It was me at my last birthday party. It had been small, just me, my mom, Annabeth, and Grover. Our lips were tinged blue from the cake and punch. Should I bring it? It might get broken or lost, but what if I never came back? I popped out the back of the frame and slid the picture into the front pocket of my backpack. Looking around my cabin one last time, I had a feeling that when, _if_, I ever came back, things wouldn't be the same.

I was one of the last ones back to the pavilion. I had taken my time imprinting the picture of my cabin into my memory. The weather was getting worse, the rain falling sideways and the thunder becoming deafening. I winced as a huge bolt of lightning temporarily blinded me. Whatever was going on wasn't going to solve itself. I did a quick count of all the cabins. Everyone was here except for Ares. Typical. I was still beyond angry at her. I turned my attention to Chiron, who was at the head of the room pinching his lip worriedly. I was contemplating different ways to get back at Clarisse when Grover sat down heavily next to me. He sighed and buried his head in his arms. He muttered something that was muffled by his arms. "What did you say?" He raised his head as if it took a lot of effort and said, "This is all my fault. Pan is angry because I didn't find him when he's given me so many opportunities." I looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious? There's no way Pan did this. He's a peaceful god, except for when he does that weird screeching thing." Grover looked hurt. "That was _screaming, _and it was only it battle. It's not like he does it all the time." "What I meant was that Pan wouldn't do that. It's something else."

Grover put his head back into his arms. I looked up and locked eyes with Clarisse. I glared at her, then turned away. She wasn't going to get the best of me. She wasn't- "Percy, how's your leg holding up?" She sneered. "About as well as your modeling career- wait, you're too ugly to be a model. My bad." That was a pretty bad line, but it did what it was meant to. Clarisse glared at me. "Screw off, Percy, or next time you'll have worse than a sprained ankle." I rolled my eyes and turned to Grover.

"Cheer up, bud. Maybe we needed a break from Long Island." Grover snorted and kept his head down. "It's not your fault anyway." I patted him on the back as Chiron called for the counselors. I walked back up to the head table and sat down. Chiron stood at the head again, obviously too large to sit as he was in centaur form. "We have sorted out the issue of transportation. All who can will ride Pegasi to our destination. That will be about 35 of the hundred campers. Apollo has graciously offered to transport the remaining campers in his sun chariot, which has been turned into a rather large bus for this occasion. That takes care of the other 65 or so. The naiads and nymphs will remain here with protective measures. The satyrs have their own means of transportation. "Any questions?" Annabeth raised her hand, like I knew she would. "Did Dionysus find out anything new?" Chiron shrugged. "Mr. D is currently still in Olympus. He has not contacted me, so we must assume there could be danger. Go back to your tables and I will inform everyone of our plans."

We all stood and made our way back to our tables. Chiron told everyone of the plans solemnly. There were a few younger campers crying. I couldn't blame them, it was a big deal. Chiron withheld nothing, even telling all the campers something might be seriously wrong. I respected him for that. He knew that we had to be strong enough to handle anything, because life was never easy for a half-blood. The camp leaders organized their campers into lines based on how they would be traveling. Chiron called all who would be on a Pegasus into the center of the room so we could go get them. I gave Grover a quick hug, as well as Annabeth, which got some oohs from the campers. Some things never change. "See you on the other side." I said, and waved. I led the group to the stables so Chiron could organize everyone else.

"Alright everyone, saddle up so you can put your things in the saddle bag. Besides, bareback this long would hurt as much as a trip to Tartarus." That got a few laughs. I went to Blackjack and saddled him up. He looked at me incredulously. _Boss, I thought we were past this!_ "Sorry Blackjack, but I need somewhere to put my stuff and I don't think my butt could take riding bareback." He neighed in resignation. I grinned at him. "But, for putting up with me I might have some snacks for you along the way." His ears perked up. _You mean it, Boss? You really do? _I chuckled. "You know it." He neighed this time excitedly. _You wouldn't have any donuts, would you? _ I winked at him and saddled him up. His thoughts were filled with what I might have and exactly how long the journey would be. I took the bag of treats I had hidden in the corner of his stall. _They were there the entire time! _ He looked as frustrated as a horse could be. I shook my head, grinning. I figured I'd cheer him up, so I slipped him a donut hole. I put my finger to my lips and led him out of the stable. He chewed it happily. I don't think he would tell any of the others, he wanted them all for himself. I saw a bright flash in the sky, making its way towards the Mess Hall. It landed and I heard an audible gasp, even from next to the Arena. I hopped on Blackjack and we hurried over there, bringing up the back of the line. I looked behind me and saw something I wasn't prepared for- a hellhound, looking right at me, with the three Furies behind it.

"Battle formation!" I screamed. All the campers in front of me looked back and jumped off the Pegasi. I leaped off of Blackjack, pulling Riptide out of my pocket. "Go, get the others." I said urgently, and turned to face the campers. "We have to attack on all sides. Help is on the way." I turned to face the forest, and our enemies. Foam dripped from the hellhounds mouth, and the Harpies looked as grungy as ever. I took a deep breath and shouted, "For Camp Half-Blood!" There were roars of approval behind me. I pressed my watch and my shield spiraled out. I advanced toward the a Fury on the right, judging where she was and where I would have to swing. I swung Riptide wildly at her, and she cackled as she dodged the blow. I pretended to be off balance after the swing, and drew her towards me. It was Mrs. Dodds. "I've always hated math!" I yelled as I cut her head off. She dissolved all over me and I spit the golden dust out of my mouth. It tasted worse than brussel sprouts. I heard leathery wings behind me, flapping in the storm. I spun and blocked the Fury's whip, stabbing her in the stomach with my sword. She wailed and swung her arm one last time. I felt my cheek sting as the burning leather cut into it. I made sure to step back before she exploded. I held my face gingerly. The wound didn't seem deep, but I wouldn't rule out disease when a Fury was behind the blow. I took my hand away from my face and saw that it was covered in blood. I wiped my hand on my shorts and looked up to see that five campers had the other Fury occupied. They were slashing and rolling and ducking, but they were getting tired and none of their blows were landing. Another 12 campers were attacking the hellhound without success. It was drooling all over the place, and the campers were covered in hellhound slobber. There were 5 injured campers, and the 3 campers from Apollo were busy healing them. I decided to jump into the fight with the hellhound, as the campers were worse off. I was about to charge it when I saw the creek next to me. I raced toward it and jumped in. I felt strength going into my arms and legs, and the cut on my face closing rapidly.

"Hey, you stupid dog, over here!" I taunted. The hellhound growled, shaking the ground. I felt the familiar tug in my gut as I pulled the contents of the creek up and towards the dog. I kept the water in a sphere around it. It barked and tried to run out of it, but I moved the water with the dog. My arms were shaking and I had a splitting headache. Finally the thing passed out. I let the water fall. I was exhausted, but I moved past the other campers to finish it off. They stood respectfully behind me as I plunged Riptide up to the hilt in the wet mass of fur. It turned to a damp pile of sand. I sat down heavily. I heard a screech as the last Fury died. All the campers looked exhausted. I turned and saw the rest of the camp behind me. Grover and Annabeth separated themselves from the group. They each put an arm around me and helped me up. Grover dumped a bottle of water on my head, but I still felt dead. I muttered a thanks to them and went to Chiron.

"The three Furies and a hellhound were here. I spotted them on the way back from the stables. We have 5 injured campers, but I'm not sure what happened to them or how bad their injuries are. They showed up when Apollo came." A voice called out from the back of the crowd. "Who said my name?" Apollo strode through the campers. "Percy." He looked at me thoughtfully, pinching his lip. He was dressed in white linen, with leather gladiator sandals. The crowd became uneasy as the silence continued. Unaffected, Apollo gazed at the clouds. "When the sky turns grey/ One camper will lose his way/ and face dawn alone." I glanced up at him, confused. "Was that a prophecy?" Someone asked. "Of course, I _am_ the god of prophecy. It was also a haiku. That was a pretty good one, actually." Apollo said proudly. I cleared my throat. "Apollo, what's the prophecy for? There's no quest."

"Actually, Percy, there is." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get going everyone! We shouldn't waste daylight!" He walked back to his sun chariot, now a coach bus. Everyone stood, confused. "Go, children." Chiron urged gently. The campers began to make their way to the bus. Chiron motioned for me to go over to him. Annabeth and Grover came as well. "Chiron, was the prophecy meant for Percy? He said his name before and was looking right at him." Annabeth said quietly. Chiron nodded slowly. "It would seem so. I don't believe we'll be getting much more out of him. The prophecy will happen to whoever it is meant to." That basically meant that I was going on a quest that seemed to be a solo one. I mean, how much wiggle room was there in "one camper will lose their way" and "face the dawn alone"? I wasn't thrilled, to say the least. Every quest I had been on was with other people. This time, I'd be by myself.

I walked over to Blackjack and swung onto him. I didn't think my ankle would last much longer. He flew to the pavilion, landing lightly. The last couple of students were boarding the bus. Annabeth came over to me and hugged me tightly. She whispered into my ear. "Stay strong. Focus on getting to camp safely, then the quest. Okay?" She looked at me intently for a moment. "Bye, Seaweed Brain." I smiled weakly. "Bye, Wise Girl." Apollo winked at her as she boarded the bus, but she didn't flush as she normally would. She was too deep in thought to notice.

Chapter 2

I soared above the ground on Blackjack, dipping in and out of the clouds. My worries about being in Zeus' realm went away as the morning stretched on. We had left the camp just as the sun was rising, to the best of our knowledge. It was still hidden behind the clouds. It was pouring now, with flashes of lighting and thunder magnified to a shaking crash all around us. Being a son of Poseidon, I had willed myself to stay dry, so Blackjack was dry too. He whinnied nervously. _Boss? _"Uh huh?" I murmured distractedly. _ I can't see the group._


End file.
